A Moment of Peace
by Honor Reid
Summary: Kono finds her moment. Kono/Danny


**PAIRING:** Danny Williams/Kono Kalakaua (established relationship:)

**PROMPT:** A written for LJ Comm stories_a_z

**Notes: **Many thanks to my beta for this story ellie_pierson on LJ.

**DISCLAIMER:** 'I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time'.

* * *

Pulling up to Steve's house, Kono wearily placed her car in park. Doing a car count she saw that Chin, Danny, and Steve were already here. Briefly resting her head on the steering wheel as another wave of exhaustion swept through her, Kono knew if she stayed still to long she would go to sleep. Sitting up, and straightening her shoulders, she got out of the car. Trudging up to the house it was all Kono could do to put one foot in front of the other.

It had been a looooong couple of weeks. The President had decided to take his winter vacation in Oahu this year which meant that every agency in existence was on the island. They had been on high alert and local law enforcement was expected to work in cooperation with all the other government agencies to ensure his safety. Which meant working overtime to make sure that happens.

Not only that but then the stomach flu had swept through the HPD and Five-o. Kono and Danny had been two of the first to be infected. She suppressed a shudder at the memory of that horrible weekend; as soon as they were no longer throwing up they were put back to work. Eventually everyone caught it and the illness had finally burned itself out just in time for the President to make his appearance. So not only did they have their regular caseload but they also had to work whatever protective detail the F.B.I. told them to.

_Finally_ this afternoon the President had flown out. Steve being the best boss ever had been given them the rest of the day off. He had also invited them all up to his house for a celebratory dinner. Basically so they would be able to just hang out and reconnect for the first time since the whole craziness had begun. The fact that it was Friday was a bonus and barring any emergencies they were off until Monday.

Knocking on the door, Kono slumped against the door jam and waited patiently. Steve must have been on the look out for the last member of the team because the door opened almost immediately.

"You're late," Steve said with a smile as he ushered her in.

"I know, I had to go to three stores to find all the ingredients I needed for the salad," Kono said while heading into the kitchen and placing the bowl in the refrigerator. Grabbing a soda, and following Steve out to the lanai. Steve then joined Chin at the barbeque as they started to argue over whether the meat was ready or not. Their argument wasn't even really heated; it was more a gentle banter as though they too were weary and didn't have it in them to go for their normal back and forth.

Scanning the deck and the beach that was stretched out before her, she finally saw the person she was looking for. Danny was sitting underneath an umbrella leaning back in a lounge chair, hands in his lap and his feet resting on either side. Walking over to him, Kono saw that he had not changed from his office attire but had rolled up his sleeves and was barefoot.

Hearing a slight snore coming from Danny, Kono smiled softly and shook her head. Kneeling down and reaching over, Kono lightly ran her fingers across one arm. Danny snuffled and then blearily opened one eye.

Smiling groggily Danny asked, "Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Kono answered, as her gaze took in the dark circles under his eyes and the exhaustion etched onto his face. She decided then and there that tomorrow they were sleeping in till noon. They weren't scheduled to pick up Grace until Sunday morning, so they had all day Saturday to relax.

Smiling sleepily Danny grabbed her hand and gently tugged, "Come here."

Leaning forward, Kono met him halfway kissing him lightly on the lips. She had missed him, and this so much. They saw each other everyday but with the crazy hours they had been working they only had time for brief moments for them as a couple.

When they had first got together they had vowed to be purely professional with each other at work. Working pretty much twenty four hours a day for a couple of weeks, meant it felt like they hadn't truly "seen" each other in forever. The kiss deepened as Danny's hand curled over the back of her neck drawing her closer. Breaking apart, Kono wondered if her smile was as goofy as Danny's.

Kono stood and nudged her leg against his. Danny spread his legs wider, Kono sat herself in-between leaning back against him and putting her feet up. As Danny's arms wrapped themselves around her, Kono felt her muscles start to relax as she sank deeper into her husband's embrace. Danny shifted once drawing her impossibly closer before she heard him start to lightly snore again. Smiling to herself Kono let herself drift off to sleep as she was finally where she wanted to be.


End file.
